Richard Grayson (DC Animated Film Universe)
Richard "Dick" Grayson is the former sidekick of Batman and the hero known as Nightwing. Biography ''Son of Batman Nightwing stopped Damian Wayne from killing the defeated and severely wounded Ubu. After a prolonged battle Nightwing managed to subdue and tie up the boy, although he ended up with a number of sizeable sword cuts. Later, Nightwing piloted the Batwing to rescue Batman, Talia and Damian. Nightwing and Robin Dick and Damian were called upon by Batman to find and capture the Scarecrow since he had to help the Justice League. The two tracked Scarecrow down and defeated him in his warehouse. Batman vs. Robin While Batman was out on patrol Dick came over to keep an eye on Damian. The two sparred in the Batcave and argued over who was Bruce's real "son". Damian ended up defeating Dick in combat. Later, while Dick was talking to his girlfriend "Kori", Damian sneaked out of the mansion. When Bruce returned from an almost fatal encounter with the Court of Owls Dick stitched him up. Later when the Talon attacked the Wayne Manor and the Batcave, Nightwing and Batman fought them off however during the fight Dick was seriously injured and eventually subdued by Talon. After Talon was stopped and Damian left to find himself Dick chastised Bruce for letting him go alone but Bruce assured him Damian would come back when he was ready. Batman: Bad Blood ''To be added ''Justice League vs.Titans ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Acrobatics Relationships *Nightwing - Hero identity. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally and Guardian. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *Damian Wayne/Robin - Ally and adoptive brother. *Kate Kane/Batwoman - Ally. *Talon - Enemy. *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Sean Maher **''Nightwing and Robin'' (no dialogue) **''Batman vs. Robin'' - Sean Maher **''Batman: Bad Blood'' - Sean Maher Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Son of Batman - Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian. Son of Batman Nightwing.jpg tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n4z81vyjto1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n45yy3msK21rl14rno10_1280.png Batman Nightwing Damian SOB.png Batman Nightwing SOB.png Nightwing 01 SOB.png Nightwing 02 SOB.png Nightwing 03 SOB.png Nightwing 04 SOB.png Nightwing 05 SOB.png Nightwing SOB.png ''Nightwing and Robin'' Nightwing and Robin 01.png Nightwing and Robin 02.png Nightwing and Robin 03.png Nightwing and Robin 04.png Nightwing and Robin 05.png Nightwing and Robin 10.png Nightwing and Robin 11.png Nightwing and Robin 12.png Nightwing and Robin 13.png Nightwing and Robin 17.png Nightwing and Robin 18.png Nightwing and Robin 25.png Nightwing and Robin 26.png Nightwing and Robin 27.png ''Batman vs. Robin'' tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno6_r1_1280.png tumblr_nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno7_r1_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nm442gmqn71rl14rno8_1280.png Nightwing BvsR 1.png Nightwing BvsR 2.png Nightwing BvsR 3.png Nightwing BvsR 4.png Nightwing BvsR 5.png Nightwing BvsR 6.png Nightwing BvsR 7.png Nightwing BvsR 8.png Nightwing BvsR 9.png Nightwing BvsR.png BvR Damian's future.png|Nightwing seen during one of Batman's nightmares tumblr_ntzj5a9z481rl14rno5_1280.png ''Batman: Bad Blood'' From here on.. BMBB.png Bat Family Takes Off BMBB.png ...It's only family BMBB.png See Also *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character with martial arts skills